Hatter and Hare stories
by Vampiregirl456
Summary: Drabble's about the Two Friends
1. Chapter 1

Nightmare

It was a ordinary night in wonderland and Hatter was in his house getting ready for bed he kept his nightlight on and saw that Hare was already asleep. he soon got into bed and started to read his book about The different type of Hats. It was Heading near Midnight and Hatter heard the sound of someone crying he looked over at Hare and saw he was having a nightmare tears were running down his cheeks and whimpered someone's name that Hatter couldn't hear.

"Hare are you alright"Hare woke up at the sound of Hatter's voice.

"Hatter I-I"He started sobbing and Hatter brought him in his arms hating to see his Partner in distress he started humming quietly. Hare looked up his eyes slightly Red and puffy.

"Did you have that Dream again" Hatter whispered in Hare's ear trying to not upset him anymore.

"Yes i did ever since he passed away i can't forget him" he started to choke up again till Hatter pulled him closer.

" Hare your Father was a Great man or Hare even though i never met him he is looking over you "

"Thank you Hatter"

"Your welcome Get some sleep Goodnight Hare"

"Goodnight Hatter"

Hare soon closed his eyes and the Dream never appeared again.


	2. Chapter 2

Lost 

Hatter and Hare were walking back from the Restaurant They both were not far from home when a group of odd looking men wearing black masks. "Hare i want you to run don't look back" "Hatter what are you suggesting"? Fear started to grow inside Hare he looked at the group of attackers ready to pounce at any moment. Hatter threw a stone at one of them and saw a way to head out dragging Hare behind him they both started to run.

It seemed for ages they were running away from them Hare looked back at the men that were chasing them and tripped over and sprained his ankle "Hare " Hatter picked Hare up and put his arm around he spotted a wall where they could hide. the men went straight past them in a different direction "Listen to me i want you to stay here and be careful I don't want to lose you Hare you understand me" "i understand but Hatter be careful" He pulled him in a tight embrace. Hatter kissed Hare on the forehead and he soon disappeared.

Hare waited for Hatter all night but he never came back.

Hare's eyes were soon opened by the sun shining down on him he was still alone he went to stand up when a sharp pain shot through his left ankle"I'm left here all alone god knows what has happened to Hatter" he thought to himself. A noise brought Hare out of his thoughts the sound of a pair of skates. "Hello is anyone there" Hare shouted to anyone who was there hoping it was a certain bunny with white ears and fur who worked for the queen.

"Hare is that you"He looked up at the person who was talking it was Rabbit looking rather puzzled .

"Rabbit i am glad to see you I've been here all night Hatter who knows where he is i-"

"Hare what happened" Rabbit tried to be nice aware of their tension between each other

"Me and Hatter were walking back from the Restaurant it was a lovely meal but you never guessed what happened"

"The Walrus was at our reservation table and he-" one look on the Rabbit's face said everything.

"I don't want to know yours and Hatter's romantic intentions with each other"

" we were soon attacked by a group of men with odd masks on we distracted them and i fell over and sprained my ankle and Hatter told me to stay here and he was gone"Hare' looked at Rabbit with tears in his eyes dreading to know what had happened to him.

"Oh my i'm sorry i will inform the Queen of what has happened"Rabbit went to leave but Hare'shouting was causing him to turn snappy.

"Yes Hare do you need help"

" if you don't mind" Rabbit helped Hare up and took him to the palace.


	3. Chapter 3

Lost part 2

Hare soon went to Hatter's house after visiting the queen there was no sign of Hatter anywhere it soon started to rain that meant there was a thunder storm going to appear. Hare had got over his fear Hare grabbed his best friend's duvet and fell asleep later during the night a noise woke up Hare up he pulled the duvet cover his head peeking under the cover Hare saw a body on the floor it was Hatter he was badly Injured and bruised.

"Hatter are you alright" Hatter looked up at his Partner "I'm fine they caught a few lucky punches but i'm home now"

"I was so worried about you "

Hatter kissed Hare gently and his cheeks were red as Hatter pulled away. "Don't worry i'm here now"

Hare got to his feet and Helped Hatter over to the bed and got a washcloth to wipe the blood away from Hatter's nose "Hare your Ankle did you sprain it"

"Yes after you left Rabbit found me and put a bandage on my foot" Hare smiled and went to the wardrobe and gave Hatter his bed clothes.

After Hatter got changed he got into bed and Hare went on the other side and pulled Hatter into his arms and they soon fell into a deep sleep glad to be in each other's embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

Tickle Fight

Hatter was reading his hat book before going to bed and his nightlight was shining on the page but one thing kept bugging him Hare had been flirting with him all day even when the Queen was giving her speech about the Duchess visiting Hare was trying to get his attention. Hatter put his book on the bedside table and went downstairs to see Hare lying on the sofa watching As the Palace Turns the same TV show the Queen watches. Hare felt someone poke his side causing him to squeak in shock he tries to hide the noise he made. "Hare are you ticklish" he starts to move closer to him "no i'm not whatever gave you that idea"

Hatter starts to tickle Hare which then turns into a tickle war and Hare's foot hits the Hatter's side and he made the same noise. this ends with Hare pinning Hatter to the floor and in the process his hat fell off and his hair was sticking out in odd places.

"You are getting punished later Hare "Hatter said breathing heavily he gives him a peck on the lips "Looking forward to it"Hare gratefully kisses him back.


	5. Chapter 5

Based of the Christmas episode Christmas in wonderland pt1

It was that time again Hatter was putting up Christmas decorations in his living room with the help of Alice she helped him get a tree since both of their Traditions are different.

"So what do you think of the tree Mr Hatter"? Alice" smiled happily and grabbed tinsel passing it to Hatter. "It's a wonderful Tree Alice" Alice picked the box she brought from home and passed the remaining items in the box to the Hatter and one of them caught his eye.

"Alice what is this plant"? "Oh that is Mistletoe "She looked over at Hatter and he had a confused expression on his face and she laughed. "It grows on willow and apple trees but back at home you place anywhere in your house for example your living room when two people are under it they kiss" Alice kissed Hatter's cheek and returned passing the decorations but Hatter was blushing madly at the quick action she had done.

Christmas eve

After a long day of trying to get Snow for the Queen she had soon got her wish it was snowing as the Caterpillar would put it Miracle's only happen when you most believe in it yet Hatter noticed a certain Hare was missing from the group. Hatter went inside and tripped over the Mistletoe left on the floor he picked it up thinking it would look nice in the living room he saw Hare looking at the Christmas tree.

"Hare" "Oh hi Hatter sorry i was looking at the Christmas tree Alice must have a hard job keeping the carpet clean"Hatter smirked at the idea of cleaning the carpet.

"Hatter what have you got in your hand"?

"Oh i was going to ask you to help me put this decoration up"

"A plant Gee well near the Fireplace "

Hatter took a deep breath and hoped for the best of what he was going to do next

"Hare could you come closer i need your opinion if i placed it right" Hare came closer to Hatter and smiled at him.

"Well it is a nice place to keep yet we have a tree-i -Don't -k-n-o-w Hatter What are you doing"?

Hatter's face was close to Hare's and his breathing was speeding up and He placed his lips on Hare's.

"Where on earth is the Hatter" The queen wondered where he went and noticed Hare was missing as well "Your Majesty i believe Mr Hatter was looking for Mr Hare"Alice smiled at the Queen hoping to not get on her bad side

"Well it is Christmas eve they both should be out here"she saw them both inside the living room through the window.

Hare broke the kiss due to being out of breath "Hatter why did you-"

"Mistletoe Alice told me about it when two are -he was cut off by Hare "In Love"

"No When they are standing under it they-"

Hare pulled Hatter close again and his breath made Hatter's hairs on the back of his neck stand up"Kiss" Hare kissed Hatter again and he put his arms around the Hatter's neck.

"Hare" Hatter moaned during the kiss and Hare moved to the couch and brought Hatter on top of him he continued to kiss him and Hare undid his bow tie til Hatter caught the Queen through the window and as soon she caught the gaze from Hatter she was gone.

"Hatter" he looked down at Hare who was slightly flustered and heavily breathing.

"Nothing Hare i thought i saw someone"

"It's probably just a bird Do you want to continue ?"

"in a bit i need fresh air" Hatter went to get up and Hare grabbed his hand looking like he was going to cry any moment "Hatter come back safe"

"Of course i will"

"Hatter before you leave where happens now between us"

"I'm not sure" Hatter left his house in a hurry and went straight to the palace leaving Hare with a broken heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Based of the Christmas episode Christmas in wonderland pt2

At the Palace Hatter saw the queen sitting on her throne reading a book noticing the title of Christmas traditions and soon Rabbit came from the Kitchen with a apron on.

"Hatter How can i help you"?

"Your Majesty I'ts about Hare -i sorry Hatter Rabbit you may leave us carry on with the Tarts"

"Of course Right away your Majesty" Rabbit skated off to the Kitchen to carry on cooking leaving Hatter and the Queen alone.

"Yes Hatter i know about you and Hare what is your relationship with him"

"well we were Best friends before we kissed under the mistletoe i do have feelings for my dear friend"

"well go and tell him how you feel"Hatter looked at the Queen as if she took the words out of his mouth. "You really mean that alright i will do you accept us though "

"Of course Hatter you may go now" "Thank you"

The Queen smiled as Hatter ran back home then Rabbit came out from the kitchen with the tray of tarts the color was black

"Rabbit my Tarts they are ruined what happened"

"Well your Majesty due to the Hatter being here they got slightly burnt "

"Oh Rabbit"

At Hatter's House

Hare was sitting on the couch his eyes were red and puffy his head was spinning which turned into a Headache "I'll watch TV " He thought to himself he grabbed the remote and switched to the movie channel and there was a Christmas movie and a couple were under a certain plant Mistletoe.

Hare turned the TV off and started to cry again then the door was busted open with Hatter looking half tired and sneezing which almost sent his Hat flying

"Hatter you look terrible il' get you some tea"

"Hare wait i'm sorry i left you here you must hate me"

Hare looked at Hatter he was crying as well

"Hatter look it's Christmas we should not be crying but i forgive you"

"I love you Hare" Hatter soon realized what he said and tried to change the subject but failed when Hare took him by the shoulders and kissed him

"I love you as well "

"merry Christmas Hare"

"Merry Christmas Hatter"

They both curled up on the couch and fell asleep in each other's embrace.


	7. Chapter 7

Raking the Leaves-Autumn 

During the fall Hatter was raking the leaves since the bad weather moved the leaves around his garden he noticed how beautiful his garden was filled with the brown and yellow leaves. And a certain young girl visited him as she did everyday.

"Good Morning Mr Hatter how are you" Alice said looking at the leaves scattered around the garden "i'm fine Alice the leaves are taking up my time but how are you" "The same where is Mr Hare"

"Oh Hare had to go shopping due to the bad weather we stock up on food this year"

"Well Mr Hatter i better be off bye" Alice was soon gone skipping down the pathway enjoying the scenery.

Another Hour passed and Hare was walking over with a devious smile "Hello Hare" Hatter smiled at his best friend while wiping sweat from his brow "Hi Hatter Bad weather last night shame you had to rake your garden.

"Yes How that is"Hatter replied and once again he went to rake the leaves then Hare fell on top of the pile of leaves that Hatter had finished cleaning.

"Hare that took me ages to clean this time your helping me Ahh"

Hatter was pulled down by Hare and fell on top of him all Hare could do was giggle and kissed Hatter's nose which made Hatter smile


	8. Chapter 8

Argument

"He is late again Hare said to himself Hatter was with Rabbit learning to skate since he was little.

"Hare i'm back where are you" Hatter shouted from outside the house "I'm in the living room" soon Hatter came into the living room looking red in the face and out of breath.

"You missed the Hat show Hatter" he said it in a harsh tone " Hare what got you snappy my furry friend" "Gee Hatter i don't know your never here half the time your with Mr white bunny?"

"Hare he is teaching me to skate not tango into his room and stay with him for eternity why do you care"? Hatter said looking at his friend with sadness and the pain in his heart could not bear it.

Deep down Hare regretted saying these things yet the mention of Rabbit made him Angry and feel slightly jealous.

Hare stormed out but Hatter followed him it started to rain but only to find Hare under a lamp post close to tears Hatter walks over to him and before either can speak Hare begins to rant

"Hatter i feel Angry and hurt inside because you prefer the company of"-

Before he can finish Hatter cups his face and kisses Hare for the first time Hare embraces the moment that this was Hatter's way of saying sorry.

After they part Hatter picks Hare up and takes him home.

Hatter's house

Hare had a blanket wrapped around him drinking warm cup of tea Hatter had got him bed clothes to wear "Hare i have to say something i'm sorry for not spending enough time with you and me and Rabbit are not up to anything"

"Oh Hatter you know i can't stay mad at you for long and i forgive you"

Hatter smiled at noticed that The Hat show was on repeat and Hare snuggled into Hatter's side and they both watched it together and Hatter saw that Hare had his hand in his.


	9. Chapter 9

Visiting Family

It was a sunny day in wonderland and the sound of a train whistle was ringing for passengers to go on board.

Hatter was at the train station he was going to visit Family and Friends for Three weeks and Hare was worried about being alone for that short period of time. "Hare i won't be gone for long you have Dormouse"

"Yes but he stays in his teapot all day and only pops out when something is happening" "You worry too much" Hare looked at his Partner and soon he was caught in a loving embrace until the whistle of the train ruined the moment as soon as Hatter got on the train and waved to Hare from his seat the train soon left leaving the steam swarm around Hare.

Then Hare noticed Hatter's scarf mush have caught on something and fell to the floor he decided to take the next train the journey was a day long and soon reached the destination of where Hatter was his old house.

Hare pressed the door bell and the door opened with Hatter looking shocked out of his wits "Hare what are you doing here"?

"You left your scarf at the train station"

They both started to laugh and Hatter pulled Hare against his body which caused Hare to become slightly flustered and red in the face due to what time of the month it was.

"Hatter we can't your mother will catch us" "oh never mind her i need you here with me for next three weeks" Hare smiled and grabbed Hatter by the shoulders and brushed his lips against his Partners

They were too busy to notice Hatter's mother looking out the window and soon left them on their own.

Hatter heard the window slam shut and bit down on Hare's lip causing him to yelp.

"Hatter what was that for"Is my lip bleeding?"

"my mother was watching continue this later "

Hatter smirked at Hare and they both went indoors enjoying each other's company for the next three weeks.


	10. Chapter 10

Dance lessons

The Queen announced there was going to be a new dance class opening everyone was practicing different Dance routine's Alice was going to do Ballet ,Dum and Dee were keeping their's a secret and Hatter was planing to do Tango.

Hatter decided that it would be a good idea to take part in the dance class "Crystal do you have any dance music" Crystal switched through the different television stations then went to the dance channel.

"Hello Hare how are you" he smiled as Hare made his way near Crystal staring at the choice of channel that Hatter picked "I'm fine by the way Hatter why are you watching people do the Tango"?

"Well did you hear the Queen's announcement today?"

"Yes that Dancing lessons were for free and the Walrus was allowed to take part"

"Ye-No the Queen said that Dance lessons are going to be held next week and we are going to take part"

Hare laughed at Hatter but then soon stopped by the serious expression he had on his face "Can you dance"?

""Yes the Tango i am good at care to join me" Hare's cheeks went a crimson red and his heart was beating fast in his chest he was never good at Tango.

Hatter brought Hare close to his body his hand embracing his back As soon as the music started Hatter moved Hare along with him yet he kept tripping up on his own feet.

Hatter was more skilled then Hare so he takes him through the steps but things get very close between them and they share a short moment staring at one another their bodies close as each lean for a passionate kiss


	11. Chapter 11

Hatter was enjoying the sunny day in wonderland being clumsy the tea he had split on the floor went everywhere on his attic floor he got on all fours and focused on wiping up the stain.

He didn't notice Hare enter his house not being noticed Hare sneaks over in Hatter's direction and sits on his back as if it were a chair.

Hatter gets startled by the extra weight and the pain caused him to loose his balance and they both fell on the ground. Hare recovers from the fall and quickly checks on Hatter.

"Are you Alright "? Hatter gets up on his feet and pats Hare on the shoulder reassuring his friend that the fall did not hurt him.

"yes i think so" Hatter went back to cleaning the stain on the floor and they went back to their normal daily routine.

Later in the afternoon Hatter held his tea parties as usual Alice and Rabbit were visiting and they waited for the Hatter to appear with the tea. later he came out from the "out door".

as he was pouring the tea Hare noticed a stain on the Hatter's white shirt "Hatter you got- Hare wait Alice and i were in a middle of a conversation" Hatter rolled his eyes at Hare and laughed.

a few minutes later Alice was whispering to the Rabbit about the stain on the Hatter's shirt then Hare heard a noise that pulled out of his thoughts. "Mr Hare have you noticed anything about Mr Hatter"

"No well he has grown a few inches" "No the stain on his shirt"

Hatter appeared again the stain was still there Hare thought of a excuse to tell him about the stain. "Hatter Alice and the Rabbit have to go don't you it was nice having you here"

he pushed them out the gate causing them to protest but they soon left.

"They left early" Hatter muttered to himself and then looked down at himself noticing the brown stain

"Hare why didn't you tell about the stain"

"I'm sorry i was trying to tell you but you ignored me"

then after a few awkward seconds of staring at each other they break out into a fit of laughter


	12. Chapter 12

Camping Trip

It was a dark starry night and Hatter was sitting in front of a open campfire roasting marshmallows while Hare was looking in the forest for wood soon he came back with a handful of wood.

Once a month they go out camping the two of them left Dormouse at home but he stays in his teapot all day Hare snuggled next to Hatter under the blanket. Hatter noticed he had burnt his marshmallows while Hare's came out fine he began to eat but before eating he kissed Hatter on the lips. Hatter shared a tent with Hare they soon went in their sleeping bags yet they talked for hours before going to sleep.

The weather soon caught up in the middle of the night and the wind was hitting the side of the tent causing Hare to jump and unzip his sleeping bag and shook Hatter till he was awake.

"Hare what's wrong " "can we go to the lodge i feel safer inside then outside" Hatter smiled at Hare and they soon packed the tent away and made it to the lodge house.

Hatter put wood in the fire and warmed his hands next to the fire and wrapped a blanket around himself then Hare joined him with a smirk on his face "Sorry i woke you Hatter it was the weather i was afraid that thunder would appear"

Hatter placed his lips on Hare's and picked him up in his arms and placed him on the bed and under the covers Hare wrapped his arms around Hatter.

"Goodnight Hatter" only to find that he was fast asleep and Hare pulled the duvet over him and soon fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Hide and seek

Hatter was in his attic looking through his boxes with dust perched on top he was looking for a special hat for his nephew that was until Hare pounced on Him causing him to almost fall back but he stayed on his feet

"What are you doing"?Hare replied "i'm looking for a hat for my nephew Hatty"

Hare helped looking for the hat then Hatter started to talk about his childhood "Hare i used to have a stuffed toy dog called fluffy i loved it a lot until my father thought it was childish and gave it away"

Hare's eyes widened and got his box of old things and had the same version of the stuffed animal "What do you know we are best friends and have the same toys" he patted Hatter on the shoulder giving him a gentle smile that Hatter went warm inside.

"Mr Hatter where are you"

Hatter dragged Hare downstairs bursting through the OUT door "Hello Alice what can we do for you"

"well Mr Dee and Mr Dum were playing hide and seek with me then they left leaving me all alone so i thought that you and Mr Hare would play with me"

"Of course we can my dear right Hare"

Hare thought this was a childish idea but went along with yet "of course we can play with you Alice"

Alice skipped of ahead of them but Hatter stopped Hare before leaving.

"Hare i know this is childish but for Alice's sake she is a little girl after all just act normal and enjoy it"

"Okay Hatter i'm sorry"

Hatter started to count while Hare waited by the bridge until Hatter found him.

Hare was growing tired and peaked out of his hiding spot and Hatter made him jump and embraced him from behind

"Finders keepers"

Hare smiled it wasn't a silly game after all and they both went to find Alice and then have tea.


	14. Chapter 14

Theatre Geeks 

It was a another sunny day in wonderland as Hatter was walking to the wonderland post box to collect his or Hare's mail which one letter was for his best friend.

he knew what happened the last time when he tried to open Hare's mail, He sat at the the tea table looking at the unopened envelope and the bold letters said Theatre group across the top. Hatter decided to visit the queen to keep his mind of it. Hatter came back and saw that the letter was gone and replaced with a note he took it and went to the location that Hare wrote in the letter.

He stood in front of a Theatre building and went inside to find in one of the rooms a play was going to happen he noticed a certain someone was hiding behind the curtains as more people were filling the seats up.

"Hare" he turned around to see Hatter and smiled glad that he could make it and support him . "You have a lucky charm watching you" before Hare could say thank you Hatter gave him a tight hug and kissed him on the spot leaving him breathless and Hare watched Hatter run off to find his seat in the audience.


	15. Chapter 15

Hatter was in bed reading his book like he does every night and noticed that his best friend wasn't staying over like he usually does so Hatter decides to visit Hare and surprise him.

Hatter opened Hare's door and walked up the stairs trying to not make a noise he made it to Hare's bedroom and saw him sleeping like a mouse but then shook him awake causing Hare to jump at the sudden touch.

"Hatter what are you doing here?" Hare rubbed his eyes trying to get a better vision of Hatter and quickly got his duvet and wrapped around himself "I couldn't wait to see you any longer"

"why" Hare got interrupted by a roaring sound outside there was a thunderstorm causing a flash of lightning and a great boom of thunder causes the power to go out!

Hare hides under his duvet rocking himself back and forth Hatter smiles and gets underneath the duvet They both end up holding each other close Hatter rests his head into Hare's chest,they drift off into sleep, it feels like they're the only two people in the entire world.


End file.
